


when I’m close to you

by One_Gay_More



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, it’s just smut what did you expect, soft morning sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Gay_More/pseuds/One_Gay_More
Summary: “Cold?” Emma’s voice was husky with sleep in her ear.“Mhm,” Alyssa nodded, eyes still closed.Emma pulled the blankets tighter around them and draped an arm over Alyssa’s torso. She gently pushed a warm hand under her t-shirt and came to rest on her belly, dipping her fingertips ever so slightly under the waistband of her sweats.“I’ll warm you up, baby.”
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Kudos: 51





	when I’m close to you

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title from favourite colour by carly rae jepsen

Alyssa woke with an uncomfortable shiver as a draft of cold air seemed to creep into the blankets. She groaned and shifted in bed, rolling onto her side. She had no idea what time it was, but it was definitely far too early for her to be awake. She wished she was still asleep, but before she had the chance to react and pull the covers tighter over herself, there was a warmth behind her as Emma rolled over and snuggled into her back.

“Cold?” Emma’s voice was husky with sleep in her ear.

“Mhm,” Alyssa nodded, eyes still closed.

Emma pulled the blankets tighter around them and draped an arm over Alyssa’s torso. She gently pushed a warm hand under her t-shirt and came to rest on her belly, dipping her fingertips ever so slightly under the waistband of her sweats.

“I’ll warm you up, baby.” Emma punctuated her words with a gentle kiss to Alyssa’s shoulder where the oversized t-shirt rode down a little. Alyssa sighed in content at the warmth that now surrounded her, relaxing into Emma’s embrace. She was soothed by the delicate patterns that Emma traced into the skin of her belly, gliding gently across the fine hairs there, circling around her belly button, and sliding back down where she pressed her flat palm against her abdomen.

Alyssa felt herself slowly dozing off again until Emma’s hand trailed a little higher and brushed against the underside of her breast.

A soft sight left Alyssa’s lips at the feeling. Emma’s hand stilled, not moving any further, until Alyssa nodded subtly; she slowly brought her hand up to gently cup Alyssa’s bare breast, squeezing and kneading in a way that was so delicate Alyssa wasn’t sure if she was content or frustrated. Her nipple was already hard from the cold air that had woken her from her slumber, so every time Emma brushed against it, she let out a soft gasp.

Without warning, Emma’s hand retracted from her shirt, and Alyssa couldn’t help the desperate whine that escaped the back of her throat. Emma chuckled lightly in her ear, and then Alyssa heard the unmistakable sound of her sucking her fingers into her own mouth before her hand returned.

This time, Emma’s wet fingers swirled around her hard nipple in a delicious sensation before she pinched down lightly on the peak. Alyssa moaned softly and shifted her ass back, pressing it into Emma’s space.

Emma continued to tease her for some time. There was no rush to her movements in the early hours of the morning. She took her time in eliciting every gasp and whine from Alyssa’s mouth, and Alyssa relished in the feeling that built at a slow and steady pace. Soon Emma pushed Alyssa’s hair out of the way and her lips found a place on her neck where she sucked into the skin there. The longer Emma teased her, the more difficult Alyssa found it to keep the noises leaving her mouth under control.

Emma’s hand trailed down Alyssa’s body again, pushed under her sweats, and cupped her through her panties.

“Fuck,” Emma breathed. “You’re so wet.”

All Alyssa could manage was a desperate whimper.

As Emma’s tongue danced against the back of her neck, her fingers slipped inside Alyssa’s underwear and ran through her wet folds. Alyssa suddenly felt lightheaded at the touch of Emma’s fingers so close to where she wanted her the most. She squeezed her eyes shut, and brought a hand up to hold the back of Emma’s head, tangling her fingers in her hair. This seemed to encourage her as Emma moved up and brushed her clit.

Alyssa bit her lip as a moan came up in the back of her throat. Emma began rubbing lazy circles over her clit, and Alyssa’s hips began moving with her.

Emma’s movements were slow and noncommittal. Every time Alyssa thought it might be building to more, Emma’s hand would still for a moment, bringing her right back down. Alyssa’s movements weren’t yet desperate or rushed. She loved it when Emma took her time.

_ “Fuck, Emma.”  _ Alyssa turned her head and gasped into Emma’s ear. At her words, Emma’s hand stopped for the briefest of moments before she moved to grab Alyssa’s sweats and underwear, pulling them down her legs. Alyssa helped her and kicked the garments off, and suddenly Emma’s bare legs were tangled with hers. Emma’s warmth radiated like a space heater. She wanted Emma so close but she wasn’t sure it was even possible for them to be even closer as she was pressed right against Alyssa’s back, holding her, teasing her, pushing her right up to the edge.

Emma’s fingers moved back to their place, sliding against Alyssa in a slow rhythm. Alyssa’s hips started to buck against her faster than before as the pressure inside her built up further and further, pushing her closer. This time, Emma didn’t relent her movements and bring her back down. She knew Alyssa was getting closer and wanted her to fall over the edge, wanted to be the one to bring her there, and it wasn’t long before Alyssa did. She cried out as her hips spasmed against Emma’s hand, and Emma kept moving, kept her lips on Alyssa’s neck, until she came down out of breath, full of bliss, and so in love with Emma Nolan.

Slowly, she rolled over, turning to face Emma. “Mm,” she hummed, her brain still filled with both a morning haziness and a post orgasm fog. She threw one arm around Emma’s neck, pulling her close, while the other hand loosely gripped the fabric of Emma’s shirt. “That’s one way to wake up.”

Emma kissed her soundly, pushing her tongue past Alyssa’s lips. “Morning, love,” she murmured.

Finally, Alyssa opened her eyes and saw Emma’s beautiful hazel eyes looking at her with so much love in them. Alyssa’s heart fluttered in her chest. She didn’t know how, but every morning she woke up in Emma’s arms she fell even more in love with her.

Emma tucked a curl of hair behind her ear and kissed her on the nose. “I love you.”

Alyssa reached down for the hem of Emma’s shirt and pulled it up over her head, and Emma helped her as she lifted her arms and sat up ever so slightly as it came off. Her hands moved to tug off Alyssa’s shirt, and then she rolled on top of her, pressing their bodies together.

Alyssa sighed and grasped at the skin of Emma’s back. “You feel so good,” she muttered, tucking her head into Emma’s neck and placing soft kisses along her jaw. She scratched lightly at Emma’s back, running her fingers down Emma’s spine so that she shivered over her. Her hands continued their journey down until they firmly grabbed her ass and pulled Emma’s hips into her own. 

As the tips of her fingers dipped under Emma’s boxer briefs, Emma reached back and grasped Alyssa’s wrists pulling them away from her. “Who said I was finished?” Emma asked, a tired smirk on her lips as she pinned Alyssa’s hands over her head. Her thigh pressed up between Alyssa’s legs. Alyssa was still so sensitive from their first round that the feeling of Emma’s thigh directly against her was almost too much; she gasped and her hips jerked. She was still so wet that she slid easily along the length of Emma’s thigh. Emma moaned into her ear at the feeling. The sound itself was almost enough to make her come again.

Emma kissed her, slow and deliberate, and Alyssa’s hips continued to jerk up, riding against Emma’s thigh, holding her close. Emma’s lips moved lower, kissing along Alyssa’s jaw, nipping at her ear, trailing down her neck, sucking at her pulse. Emma’s teeth nibbled a line along Alyssa’s chest, kissing down, down, down until her mouth reached the top of her breasts. She focused her attention on the one that she hadn’t been able to reach with her hand earlier.

Alyssa gasped as Emma’s tongue darted out and licked her, lightly swirling around her nipple until her lips closed around it, sucking it to a firm peak.

_ “Fuck,  _ Emma.” Alyssa arched her back, pushing her chest further into Emma’s mouth, and her hands fisted in her hair, tugging at blonde locks.

Emma’s teeth bit down gently as if to tease her and not give her more, and then her mouth continued its descent. Emma’s head disappeared under the blankets, and Alyssa felt a throb of desire as she realized Emma’s destination. Her tongue swirled along Alyssa’s abs, painting pictures on her belly. Alyssa’s eyes fluttered shut and she attempted to guide Emma’s head to where she needed her.

Instead of giving Alyssa what she wanted, Emma turned her head and pressed her lips to the inside of Alyssa’s thighs. Alyssa whined, frustrated, as she nipped at the skin there, and then her tongue darted out to smooth over the blemish.

When Emma finally tasted her, Alyssa felt she could see stars.

“Oh my god,” Alyssa groaned.

Emma’s tongue dipped inside her ever so slightly, causing Alyssa’s hips to buck into her. She lapped up the taste of Alyssa and swirled her tongue against her clit. Little noises spilled from Alyssa’s lips, soft moans as Emma’s tongue dipped inside once again, desperate whines as the flat of Emma’s tongue lapped at her, and pleased whimpers as Emma sucked on her clit.

When Emma entered her with one finger, Alyssa spasmed under her touch. Her hips bucked, pressing into her, wanting more, wanting Emma to fill her completely.

“More, baby.” Emma pushed two fingers inside, and Alyssa moaned in delight.

Emma’s fingers moved slow, pushing into her as far as they could reach, curling inside her, and then slowly pulling out until Alyssa’s hips thrust into her again, desperate for more.

Emma seemed to be moving at the same pace as she was before. There was no urgency behind her movements; she was simply relishing in the taste of Alyssa on her tongue. The only difference was that this time, Alyssa wasn’t quite as patient. As Emma’s tongue lazily swirled through her folds, flicking against her clit, lapping up her taste, Alyssa grew more and more desperate. Every touch brought her closer and closer, and then Emma decided to so rudely keep her teetering on the edge of desire.

Eventually, Alyssa couldn’t take the teasing anymore. “Fuck, please baby,” she gasped. “Please I’m so close.”

Emma’s mouth left her center and Alyssa cried out in frustration. “What do you want, love?” she rasped, kissing the inside of her thigh once again. Her fingers were still inside Alyssa, but only barely and whenever Alyssa tried to thrust into her more, she pulled them out further.

“I want you,” Alyssa gasped with the last brain cell she had left. “I want to come.  _ Please.” _

With those words, Emma’s lips returned. She lapped at Alyssa’s clit harder than before, providing the pressure that she so desperately needed. Her fingers pushed inside of her, deeper, faster.

Alyssa could barely keep up with Emma’s thrusts. Her thighs tightened around Emma’s head until she was practically riding her face, and then all the tension that Emma had kept at bay, letting it build and build, finally spilled over. Alyssa’s thighs tensed and her walls closed around Emma’s fingers. Her hands blindly grasped at Emma’s head, clutching to blonde locks like a lifeline as she rode out her orgasm.

Emma continued her pace of thrusting and licking until it became too much and Alyssa wriggled out of Emma’s embrace, pushing her away.

Emma’s light laugh was music to Alyssa’s ears. She turned her head and kissed the insides of her thighs, up to her belly, her abdomen, her breasts, slowly making her way all the way back up Alyssa’s body until their lips met once again and all Alyssa could taste was her own desire coating Emma’s lips.

Alyssa still hadn’t quite caught her breath since her orgasm. Emma moaned into her mouth, “I love you so fucking much.”

They traded kisses, varying in degrees from intense to more subdued, relishing in the feeling being so close to each other, though Alyssa still wished she could hold her closer, close enough that they might start to blend together and they would never have to be apart again. Instead, she settled for the hard, slow kisses that they traded until Alyssa lost track of time and the morning sun was much higher in the sky than when she first woke.

Eventually, Alyssa found her voice again. “God, I love you,” she whispered. The words felt like they wildly understated everything she felt, but the look in Emma’s eyes and the way she kissed her again told Alyssa that she  _ knew. _


End file.
